Jinx
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: My first one-shot, basically Kagome Jinx;s Inuyasha...then has some fun with it R&R NO bashing please!


Jinx

A/N: Okay not much to say about this one wrote it in one night, I don't think it's that good but whatever. Review please!

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were walking to the well, to great Kagome, when the usual back and forth bickering was heard.

"You said you'd only take three day's!" Inuyasha yelled

"I had a test, bite me!" Kagome yelled back

"Why would I wan to bite you?" Inuyasha asked

"It's sarcasm, Inuyasha." Kagome stated

"Stop changing the subject you're still late!" He started yelling again

"Don't make me say it!" She said opening her mouth

"I dare you." he challenged

"Shut-up, you're supposed to be threatened." Kagome said puting

"You shut-up!" he stated

"You shut-up!"

"YOU- SHUT UP!" they yelled together

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Kagome giggled

"What are you talking about... , jinx?" Miroku asked

"It means you can't talk until I say your name three time...and you owe me a soda." Kagome responded

In a panic Inuyasha started running around flaying his arms trying to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Tsk, Tsk." Miroku and Sango said shaking their heads in pity.

'Shut-up' Inuyasha mouthed

"Ha ha ha ha." Shippou teased sticking out his tongue.

Inuyasha's nose and ears started twitching as he pointed towards the mountains, frantically trying to tell his friend's something important.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"Yeah boy what is it!" Miroku teased. Inuyasha just growled.

"Oh hi Kouga." Kagome said, everyone turned to where Kagome was. Inuyasha shot Kouga a look that said 'back off.'

"What are you looking at mutt?" Kouga asked

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said (and all he could say at the moment teehee), turning the other way.

"That's what I thought." Kouga said smiling devilishly.

"Umm...so Kouga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Well I was ju...Hey Wait, why aren't you saying any rude comment's Inuyasha?" Kouga asked

"Oh, Kagome cursed Inuyasha and now he can't talk."Miroku chimed in

"Houshi!" Sango said smacking him in the head.

"Oh no it's okay Sango Kouga can know." Kagome said evily.

"So mutt what's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Kouga laughed, Inuyasha started growling at him, taking out Tetsaiga, ready to fight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, Inuyasha looked at her with big puppy dog eyes that said 'What'd I do?' Then it hit him Kagome said his name.

'Just two more times.' he tought, snickering he held up one finger in front of Kagome.

"SIT!" she yelled, Inuyasha went flying to the floor and landed with a thud.

"Oh this is the best entertainment I've ever seen." Kouga said, Miroku shaking his head in agreement.

Inuyasha got up, and started chasing Kouga and Miroku. Sango sat down next to Shippou and Kagome, watching the guys act like children.

"Hmmm...I wonder if I should tell Inuyasha that I didn't really curse him?"

"What do you mean, you didn't curse him?" Sango asked

"It's just a game I play with my brother." Kagome said

"Oh...so then why is it that Inuyasha can't talk?"

"He can, it's because he thinks he can't that he can't."

"So basically he's a moron?" Sango said

"Yep." Kagome giggled.

"Do you think we should tell him the truth?" Sango asked

"Well I guess...but umm...in a little while." Kagome said smiling "Lets have some fun first."

"Hey Inuyasha, c'mere." Kagome said motioning with her finger for him to come over to her.

'One more time and I'm free.' He thought, holding two fingers in the air.

"Oh damn, I forgot I can't say his name...right gotta make a mental note..." Kagome said tapping her head.

"Hey I wonder what would happen if we told Sesshomaru that Inuyasha can't talk." Miroku said.

"Ummm...I don't know?" Shippou said, as he started to think about what might happen. His face looked like he was in dier pain. Everyone was watching Shippou as he started making funny noises.

"Uh Shippou are you okay?" Sango asked

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I don't know how Inuyasha's doin though..." He said looking at the ground.

"Ummmm...right."Kouga said "The mutt ain't no fun no more. I'm outta here, farewell for now Kagome." He said kissing her on the hand and running off.

"So Inu...I mean you, I have a question for you. Do you want to do things to me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He started shaking his head yes.

"You have to say it...other wise you can't." She teased

'Damn you women.' Inuyasha mouthed

"Hm, I guess you don't. Oh well...and you could have done whatever you wanted to me too."

"Oh boy, what a waste of an opportunity."Miroku said, drooling.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled smaking him in the back of the head again

"I don't get it."Shippou said

"Aww..that's okay, you'll understand sooner or later..." Sango said "For now lets leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone k'?" Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and lead the way.

"So we're all alone." Kagome stated the obvious "What'cha wanna do?"

"..." Inuyasha stared at her cursing in his mind 'That damn wench, she did this on purpose.'

"Well if you wanna do something you gotta say it, otherwise it wont happen."Kagome tried not to laugh.

They sat there for about five minutes just staring at each other, until...

"Oh well I guess nothing's gonna happen." Kagome said getting up, she started to walk away and when she was just a couple feet away, she said. "Oh and by the way, you could have spoken the whole time, I didn't really curse you." She laughed and ran away into the distance.

A/N: Yay my first one shot. I think it sucks butt hat's just my opinion, so tell me yours...REVIEW! (please )


End file.
